


Not Really a Fairy Tale

by vicki



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sg_rarepairings, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-11
Updated: 2006-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki/pseuds/vicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Cameron Rescued Sam from <s>Certain Doom</s> the Colorado Springs Public Transportation System</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Really a Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surreallis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surreallis/gifts).



His heart had been in his mouth when she had called him, and even before he had had the chance to greet her, her first words had been, "Cam, I need you."

The slight, unfamiliar quiver in her voice shook him, as did the news that she was at the Colorado Springs Police Department.

He prayed his entire trip that he wasn't going to get pulled over for speeding as he ignored every posted speed limit, cursing loudly the other drivers who had the misfortune of being on the roads with him today.

Screeching into a parking space, he all but ran into the building.

Sam was leaning against a wall in the lobby, her shoulders slumped.

"Sam?" Cameron crossed the lobby in a few long strides and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him, eyes slightly unfocused for a moment and Cameron's gaze was immediately drawn to an ugly, darkening bruise on her right temple.

"Sam," he repeated, a hint of urgency in his voice.

She blinked, her eyes focusing on him. "Cameron," she said quietly.

"Hey," he murmured, smiling softly down at her. He moved his hand from her shoulder; fingers hesitantly brushing her injury.

Her breath caught in her throat. "There was an accident," she whispered. "Some drunk idiot knocked me off my bike." Her eyes sparkled suspiciously and, obviously horrified, she wiped at them frantically with the back of her hand. "Totaled it. Bastard."

"Aww, come here," said Cameron, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her so that she was resting against his chest. "Things will be okay. I'm glad you called me."

"Me too," murmured Sam, resting her head against his shoulder and sighing softly.

"Do I need to take you to the infirmary or hospital?" he asked after a moment.

Sam shook her head furiously. "No," she said firmly. "I'll be fine."

Cameron pulled away slightly to study her carefully. The bruise on her temple was the only obvious mark on her, but the black leather was covering any other injuries she could be concealing.

"Now, do I have to make sure of that for myself?" he asked, and was rewarded with a weak smile from her.

With one arm still slung around her shoulder, he turned them towards the doors. "You _are_ free to go, right?" he checked.

"Mmmhmm," she nodded, resting her head against his shoulder as they made their way out to Cameron's car. "Had to fill in what felt like an entire forest of paperwork."

"That had to be worse than the actual accident, right?" asked Cameron, grinning as he opened the passenger door.

Sam half smiled, even as she fended him off as he tried to help her in. "It came close," she said. "Thank you for coming to fetch me."

"Anytime," said Cameron, sliding into his own seat. "I enjoy rescuing damsels in distress. Ow." Sam had reached across to smack him none too gently on the arm. "But all the same, I hope this never happens again."

"You and me both," she sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. "Wake me when we get home."

"Your place or mine?" asked Cameron, glancing across and smirking at her.

Sam cracked open one eye, and turned to face him. "Mine," she said firmly. "I just want a tall cold drink and a long hot bath."

"So, I guess that means you won't be inviting me in then," said Cameron, his smirk increasing, as he watched a faint blush color her cheeks.

Pulling up outside Sam's house, Cameron jumped out and ran around to her side to open the door for her. Despite her protests, he insisted on helping her out and to the front door.

"Thank you again," said Sam, fumbling in her jacket pocket for her front door key.

"You're very welcome," said Cameron, who just couldn't seem to stop smiling at her. "Sam, I "

"Cam, I " she began at the same time, before laughing. "You go first."

"I just wanted to say," said Cameron, his face serious. "That I that I'm glad you're okay."

"Oh," said Sam softly.

"I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow then," he said, flashing a quick smile at her, before turning to return to his car.

"Yeah," agreed Sam. "Have a good night."

"You too," called Cameron, waving.

Reaching his car, he rested his hands on the roof and lowered his head, groaning for a moment.

Sighing, he grasped in his pocket for his car keys, glancing back as he saw the light in Sam's kitchen go on.

He didn't know what possessed him as he turned to stride purposely back up the path to bang on Sam's door.

She opened it, her leather jacket now discarded to reveal the very low cut tank top she had been wearing underneath it.

"Cam?" she asked, obviously confused. "Is something wrong?"

"I forgot something," he said, looking at her intently.

Sam's confusion grew. "What?"

Cameron reached forward to cup her face in his hands, before leaning forwards to press his lips firmly against hers.

He could feel her tense momentarily, before relaxing; her mouth parting against his as she eagerly kissed him back.

The need for oxygen pulled them apart, and Cameron licked his lips briefly as he rested his forehead against hers; his hands sliding down to rest on her shoulders.

"Wow," she murmured. "I'm glad you forgot that."

"Me too," said Cameron, trying not to shake with relief that she hadn't just slapped him around the face and slammed the door on him.

"Now what?" asked Sam.

Cameron smirked. "You know, what with this head injury of yours, I'm not so sure that you should be left alone tonight. Just in case."

"Oh, _really_?" asked Sam, her smirk matching his. "And what do you propose should be done about that?"

"Well, I didn't really have any plans, so I suppose it's my duty to keep you company really," said Cameron.

"Your duty, huh? What, as my knight in shining armor?"

Cameron laughed, moving in to kiss her.

Sam took a step back instead, and grabbed him by his jacket, tugging him over the threshold. "Come on. I really don't want to give my neighbors a show tonight," she murmured, shutting the door behind them.

"As you wish, my fairy princess."

"Another crack like that and you _won't_ be getting any tonight!"


End file.
